


331-1016

by nerdkate88



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Across the 2nd Dimension, Other, semi-crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8600275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdkate88/pseuds/nerdkate88
Summary: When an unknown -inator is found underneith Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorperated, Sector L-12 is sent on a mission to decommission it safely. What was suppose to be a simple "Find and Destroy" mission turns into more than any of them ever bargained for when the device turns out to be something completely different.





	1. 331-1016

**Author's Note:**

> This was four pages in Microsoft word, so it's not like the longest thing in the world, but I'm pleased with it. I have fallen in love wtih Milo Murphy's Law, and subsequently 2nd Dimention Milo Angst. I love the fics that I've read so far using this consept and I hope y'all like mine! This is a muli-chaptered fic, and I'm aming for ten chapters. Hopefully. I'm only going to release one chapter everytime I finish the next one, so there'll be at least one chapter a month XD
> 
> So enjoy Chapter One! : D
> 
> -NerdKate88

          It wasn't every day Candace felt the need to contact Sector L-12. Usually she was confident enough in the sectors ability to handle themselves and not need her guidance for every single mission, unlike some larger, more unruly sectors. The commander of Sector L-12 was a very smart leader, she was always coming up with great plans to aid the ressistace and always made sure that her teams safety was her number one priority. The team she had collected over the years were all very capable as well, and there was no arguing that they made up one of the most able sectors in the Tri-state area. That's why, today, she was contacting them. She had a special mission in mind for this sector. A mission that was so important that it could potentially lead to the downfall of Doofenshmirtz's tyrannical reign once and for all. And it was in the form of a file marked #33l-1016.

Codenamed Operation : MML.

**…**

          As Melissa entered the underground base of Sector L-12, she felt a certain buzz in the air that she couldn't quite put her finger on. It was a sense of excitement, maybe? Mixed with some general anxiety? She wasn't certian, but it felt like something big was just around the corner, and it put a little skip in her step. Their last mission had been almost two weeks ago and she was beginning to get anxious. She practically lived for taking down Doofenshmirtz's dictatorship and if they were going on a mission soon, she had to be on board. She let her gaze wander to the center of all the chaos where the leader of their sector stood discussing something with someone Melissa couldn't see. Their leader's name was Sara Murphy, and she was a girl who lived down the street from Melissa. She was a bubbly girl, often getting carried away with plans and schemes, but becoming focused when she needed too. She commanded with a force and grace that wasn't immediately apparent at a first glance, and without her Sector L-12 would be nothing. Melissa knew that Sara would give her a full briefing on the situation, and so that’s where she was headed.

          "Hey, Sara, what's up?" Melissa greeted the older girl, interrupting the briefing she was currently giving to one of the tech kids, named Amanda. At the sound of Melissa's voice Sara turned around and she greeted her right hand man with a smile and a hug.

          "Melissa! Thank goodness you’re here!" Sara sounded excited as she talked, almost running her mouth so fast Melissa couldn't understand. There was an excitement bubbling up in her that was practically infectious, and Melissa could feel the adrenaline blossoming in herself.

          "Yeah, sorry I'm late. I didn't realize anything exciting was happening today, and I wanted to see dad off. Speaking of exciting, what exactly is going on today?"

          "Wait up one second, okay? Let me finish up with Amanda and then I'll tell you everything." Sara turned back to Amanda to address the Latina girl, and the bubbliness was gone from her voice, replaced with a calm, authoritarian tone. "Amanda, are you okay with leading the home team? It would be you, Bradley, and Django all working the Wall-Coms. Can you handle that?" Amanda began scribbling notes on her clipboard furiously, and she let out a small laugh.

          "Oh course! Running the Wall-Com is perfect. I'll get started by making a concise assignment schedule right away!" She bolted off to go collect her team and Sara turned back to Melissa, excitement returning to her voice. "So, I'm sure your curious what's going on right now, and that's fair!" Sara began to brief Melissa as they began to walk to the Wall-Com.  "Well, we just got a message from High Command to go on a vital mission into the belly of the beast, into the heart of all evil! We have been tasked to go into Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!" She sang the last part as if it was a jingle and she looked to Melissa like she was expecting her to be jumping off the walls. Melissa, however, was caught completely off-guard. That was not what she was expecting at all. She was expecting another tagging trip or another Norm-bot disassembling. Sure she knew their sector was effective – They'd personally been thanked by High Command at least twice for their sectors commitment to the cause – but to be sent on a practical suicide mission? What was High Command thinking?

          "Sara... are you sure about this? I mean, trespassing onto Doofenshmirtz's personal lair?" Melissa asked genuinely curious on why anyone thought this was a good idea. 

          "Melissa, one of the guys at High Command hacked into Doofenshmirtz's computer and found this secret room on the map that had never shown up before." As they arrived at the Wall-Com, Sara pulled up the files High Command had sent to them and displayed the new map to Melissa. "See. According to the room description, it says it holds a weapon called the M.M.L. According to High Command, they couldn't find out much about this weapon except it causes the worst bad luck against whoever the user wants."

          "You think it could be worse than your dad?" Melissa joked, and Sara smiled back. It was common knowledge that he dad, Martin Murphy, was called in by the local authorities almost weekly for the trouble he caused by just existing.The thought that there was something that was worse than him amused and freaked the two out a little.

          "You never know, it might be inspired by him." Sara joked. "It has the same initials after all. He'd completely hate it though." They were quiet for a moment before Sara continued. " In all seriousness though, apparently High Command found a tunnel connecting the old high school to Doofenshmirtz's layer that practically leads straight to the room where they're storing the presumed -inator. All we have to do is go in, grab it or dismantle it, whichever it comes too, and run! " Sara clapped for emphasis as she ended her report, and Melissa just stood there running the plan through her head.

          "Um, okay, but How do we know this isn't a trap though? How can we just blindly trust a map that just showed up?"

          "It didn't just show up, High Command said that this was their most successful raid yet. And Candace even said that they checked and double-checked to make sure this was legit thing. Plus, don't forget, we have weapons. We've never been jumped before."

          "Yeah, but we've never gone to Doofenshmirtz himself – no one has! Our sector, and for that matter no sector, is prepared enough to confront Doofenshmirz on his home turf. I though that's what High Command told us!"

          "Melissa, We're not confronting Doofenshmirtz. We're just finding and dismantling a dangerous weapon!"

          "Yeah Melissa, don't worry." A new, male voice chimed in, snooty and highly confident.

          "Oh, hey Bradley!" Melissa greeted the boy cordially. Bradley's half smile almost grew for a split second, but then it went to its average look of general disdain.

          "Bradley! Good thing you're here! You can show Melissa the new weapon that we've had commissioned." Sara grinned.

          "I'd love too! That's actually what I was on my way over here to do." He then proceeded to pull out a normal-looking pocket watch from his pocket with a proud flourish and it made Melissa feel like she was missing something.

          "A... wrist watch?' She asked, confused. "How is a wrist watch going to help us?"

          " Well, Melissa, I'm glad you asked. This watch here has many practical purposes for all sorts of missions. Some including super strong electromagnetism to disrupt any electronic in a 10 mile radus, a homing beacon in case you get split up, a mic that connects to a wireless earpiece so you can communicate with us at base and each other, a screwdriver in case you need to unscrew something, a lock-pick, a mini-knife, a ice-cream headache ray, and it actually functions as a watch as well." He gave it to Melissa proudly. "It's a few seconds slow though, so you might want to just remember that. Analog clocks are just really difficult to properly sync."

          "Wow, Bradley, that's actually really cool!" Mellissa strapped it to her wrist and admired how it looked on her.

          "Glad you think so, Melissa. And for Sarah, the rest of the watches." Bradley handed four watches to Sara and she proceeded to put one on her wrist and the rest in her pocket. "Now I must depart, Amanda can't find Django and it's getting close to time. I better go make sure she's not panicking. Bye!" Bradley ran off to where Amanda was huddled with Mort, and Sara began to speak again.

          "Look, Melissa, if you don't feel comfortable going into Doofenshmirtz's base, you don't have too. You're our best fighter though, and we could really use your help. It's a big mission, one I'm surprised they assigned to us. I just... want to do well, you know? No offence to Vincent or Thomas or Mort, but you carry this team." Sara told Melissa. "So, are you coming?" There was a very pregnant pause before Melissa responded.

          "Fine. I trust you." Melissa smiled. "Besides, if we do see Doofenshmirtz, I wanna have the first punch."

          "Oh good!" Sara smiled, then she turned to the rest of the base. "Okay, kids, let's get to work! Thomas, Vincent, you're with me! Mort, you go with Melissa! Are we clear?"

          "Um, actually, we need Mort to stay here." Amanda called from her spot on the main floor. "Django isn't here and this is a three man job, minimum." Sara bit her lip as she pondered the situation.

          "Oh. Well, what if I just left you Thomas? Mort's the strongest guy we have, we need him for the mission."

          "Yes, but Mort knows how to work the programs." Bradley yelled back. "We don't have the time to teach someone else how to work the console. Especially during a mission this crucial." Sara sighed, biting her lip in thought.

          "Why don't you send one of the boys with Melissa?" Mort chimed in. "Vincent just has an aura that would mesh with Melissa's quite nicely. They'd make a great team."

          "No, that wouldn't work. Auras aside, Vincent and Thomas are still learning and, no offence, Melissa is more of a do-er than a teacher."

          "No offence taken." Melissa assured Sara, and the group of teens and preteens just sat in scilence until Vincent spoke up.

          "Well. What if we just didn't split up?" He offered sheepishly.

          "You wouldn't be able to cover as much ground though. It would be less efficient." Bradley pointed out skeptically, but Melissa spoke in his defence.

          "True, but it would be safer! Sara can take the front, Vincent and Thomas can take the middle, and I'll take the rear. Not to mention, it's less cameras to watch for you guys, so it'll be earsier for you guys here." 

          "Well, if it's the best plan we've got..." Sara hesitated a bit, but then continued, "Let's do it! Vincent, Thomas, Melissa! Here is your watch and here is your ear-piece!" She dug the equitment out of her pocket and thrusted it towards the three. "We're leaving in five, so be ready!" As Vincent and Thomas began to strap on their watches and ear-pieces, Melissa tried to catch Sara to tell her that she didn't need one; Bradley had already given her one when he had first introduced them to the technology. However seeing that Sara was too heavily occupied with getting set up for the impending mission, she just tucked it into her pocket to give back later. After all, it never hurt to be too prepared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, what a long month.
> 
>  
> 
> Okay so It's been way longer than a month, I'm sorry! I was just never satisfied with this chapter, and I've been editing it like crazy for the past five months (along with literally everything else this year has thrown at me. )
> 
> Also, a note : Vincent and Thomas probably won't be prevalent in this story, I just had to flesh out the cast since the first chapter literally dropped when we had six episodes. So if OCs aren't your thing, don't worry about it.  
> Hope you enjoy chapter two!

       Getting across town was fairly painless, compared to other trips the team had gone on. They only had two run-ins with Norm-bots, and they only had to destroy one.  All things considered, it was an almost pleasant trip. Almost. Vincent and Thomas didn't really seem to understand what stealth was, and Melissa found herself regretting her idea not to split up. Sure it was safer, but they were so... inexperienced. Sure it wasn't their faults, but she couldn't stop herself from wishing it had just been her and Sara on this mission. However they had survived the trip to the school and they were now safely huddled in the center of the old gymnasium, all watching Sara look for her map.   

      "Okay, troops!" Sara whispered as she laid the map down on the gym floor. She began to point out all the places where the tunnel entry could be as she began debriefing them further. "Now, we have it narrowed down to about five locations around the gym. They are behi-"  

      "Hey, wait a minute! I thought we already knew where this entrance was!" Vincent interrupted, brushing his shaggy brown hair from his eyes. Melissa sighed deeply and lightly wacked him upside the head, causing him to let out a slight huff of exasperation. 

      "Hey. Kid. Wait until she finishes briefing us, okay?" She nodded towards Sara to let her continue, but didn’t miss the knowing glance that Sara shot in her direction. She rolled her eyes and her leader smirked before continuing. 

      "Thanks, Melissa. Anyway, as I was saying, the entrances could be behind the stage, behind either the left or right bleachers, underneath the left or right bleachers, or underneath that outlet cover in the middle of the gym." She pointed to each item as she listed. "What we need to  do is split up and check each of these locations. I'll check both of the  potential entrances in the left bleachers, Vincent and Thomas will check the two on the right, and Melissa, you check the one behind the stage and in the plug. Is that cool, team?"  The group all looked at each other to make sure no one had any objections, and then they simultaneously nodded in affirmation and got to work.  

      Melissa thought about her options for a minute, and then she decided to check the electric plug, considering it was much smaller than the entirety of the back of the stage. As she walked up to it she saw that it was a flat, brass-colored outlet with the Doofenshmirtz Industries logo on it. She looked around the edges for a bit, trying to see if there was anyway to pry it up, and was dismayed to find that there wasn't one. She tried twisting it like a jar lid, but she couldn't get enough traction with the heel of her palm for anything to happen. Finally after a few moments of that, she desided that it felt flimsy enough that she could break it open. She began to look around a bit for something tiny to hit it with before remembering the spare watch she had in her pocket. She got it and smiled to herself. ' _I knew this would come in handy!'_ she thought, as she prepared to strike the (hopefully) flimsy brass cover. As she lifted it up and prayed that she wouldn't accidentally electrocute herself, she felt her thumb brush over a button on the side of the watch and accidentally press it down. Suddenly, she saw the metal cover shift slightly as she moved the watch and she remembered - these watches had a super strong magnets. She didn't have to break it after all. She laughed to herself as she began to spin the cover off of its hole. Almost as if nothing was holding the cover in the first place, it popped up towards her, and she felt a cool suction pulling her towards the opening. 

      "Uh, hey Guys?" She called to her team and beckoned them towards the opening. "I think I found it." As her team came forward to check it out, everyone's face had a different expression on it. Vincent's looked aprehentious, Thomas looked bored, but Sara was positively beaming with excitement. 

      "Agh!" She screamed joyously, "Melissa! Great work, you found it!" She gave Melissa a strong hug. " I'll go first, since I am the oldest and all, and then I'll call you over the com if it's safe. If you don't hear from me in ten – no five minutes, run back to base. Okay guys?" Vincent and Thomas nodded, but Melissa only grunted in agreement. She wasn't keen on leaving Sara in a potentially dangerous situation, she was practically her family. Sara glared at her until she nodded though. "Okay, so, I'll see you in a few! Hopefully." Sara waved as she sat down and slid into the gaping hole and in the blink of an eye  she had disappeared. Now all they had to do was wait, and hope that Sara would be okay. It was silent for a few seconds before Vincent began to talk. 

      "So. Melissa.How long have you been doing this, exactly?" Vincent asked, trying to fill the air. "This, vigilante stuff." Internally Melissa groaned at his attempted small talk. Honestly she would rather sit in the silence and wait, but she could she that it would make the two boys feel better if she distracted them. And if it made them feel better it would make her feel better too. 

      "A couple of years or so, I guess? It was about a month after Sara founded our sector. She's the one who recruited me, after all. She saw me take down a whole squadron of Norm-bots and then decided I had to be in her group." 

      "Wait – you took down a whole SQUADRON of Norm-bots before you were even trained?" Vincent asked, and both he and Thomas staired at her, wide-eyed. She let out a small chuckle and averted her gaze. If Bradley were here, he'd correct her, but he wasn't – so there. She could embellish all she wanted too. 

      "Well of course! I'm just that good." She finger-gunned and winked causing Vincent and Thomas to laugh. While she was distracted, she checked her watch. Three minutes had gone by. She was mentally debating whether or not she should, when a sharp beep in her ears answered her question for her. 

      "Sara!" Melissa greeted her friend, but before she could ask her anything else, an urgent tone came through the headset. 

      "Melissa!" A staticy voice called through the headset. It sounded like Sara, but it was very faint. "It's not safe down here... Take the others back to the base!" Melissa went white as a sheet as she tried to assess the situation.  

      "W-wait, Sara, what's going on down there? Do you need backup?" 

      "I must've took a wrong turn, I stumbled on some rather agile guards and now I'm hiding in a broom closet. Head back to base now!"  

      "But Sara! " Melissa started to protest, "I'm going down there! Stay put!" 

      "No! You need to get Vincent and Thomas back safe!" Melissa heard a series of loud thumps from the other side of the headset, and then Sara began to talk again. "Don't worry Melissa, I'll be -" but then the line went dead.  

      "Uh, Melissa?" Vincent asked worriedly. "What's going on? Is everything okay?" Melissa stood in place  for a second, trying to decide what to do while two pre-teens looked up to her for their next move. She was torn, do what Sara told her and get the others home, or go in blind as backup? Melissa weighted the options for a split second, and she made her decision. 

      "Hey, Vincent, you remember the back way to base, right?" Melissa turned to the pre-teen. He nodded swiftly and subtly grabbed Thomas' hand for support. 

      "Y-yeah. You leave the building, take a left on Dane - wait? Why?" Vincent nervously stuttered as Melissa went full commander on him. 

      "I need you to take Thomas and yourself back to the base. You can do that, right?" Vincent gulped to steady his nerves and nodded, causing Melissa to smile slightly. "If you need help or get lost or anything, call Bradley and he'll lead you back home. Knowing him, he probably put little GPS' into those watches he gave us so you'll be fine. " 

      "But what are you gonna do?" A softer voice asked, and Melissa had no clue who was speaking for a moment. Then she realized she had never heard Thomas talk before. 

      "Well Sara needs backup and as her right hand man, I gotta go help her." Melissa saluted to the two pre-teens and then positioned herself to slide down the tube. 

      As she pushed off, she heard one of the kids call to her "Good luck!", but she couldn't tell which one it was over the roar of the tubes suction. She really hoped she was doing the right thing by going in after her friend. As the cool wind whipped around her swiftly, she felt as if all the air had been sucked from her body. The tube was smaller than she expected, just person-sized, and it was clear for some reason. Blurs of the underground flashed past her eyes for seconds at a time, and for the first time she thought about the fact that she had no clue where this port let out. Just when she had this thought, the tube ride was over, and she was sent tumbling to the ground in a dimly lit room.  She was officially in Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for how late this chapter is!!! I am the slowest writer in the world, but here we are! A new chapter! It's gonna start to pick up soon! Hope you enjoy!

The first thing Melissa did was look around. It was clear to her that this was an old tube, probably one that they didn't use often as the room was covered in cobwebs and dust. It made Melissa's nose start to itch and she was trying her hardest not to sneeze. There was a door across from the tube that was left ajar, and it let in a little light from the hall. That’s where Melissa was headed next. She had to find Sara and get out, this was the exact thing she was afraid of when they were assigned this mission. As she left the confines of the old abandoned storage, she paused deciding where to go next. She was standing facing a wall, and she needed to decide whether to turn left or right, Something deep in her was telling her to go right, yet something deeper in her was practically commanding her to go left. She took a deep breath and let her feet choose which direction to go, unsurprisingly they chose to go left. 

As she crept along the concrete corridors, she tried her hardest to keep quiet but she couldn't help to try and call for her friend.  

"Sara!" She whispered, focusing on both making sure she shows didn't squeak and keeping her voice at a low whisper. "Sara!" Melissa walking blindly down here, trying to remember exactly which way she was turning in case she needed to make a quick get-away. There was so much she had to keep in her brain at the moment. Find Sara, Keep quiet, make a map, get a signal, Find Sara, keep quiet, make a map, Find Sara... it was a lot to keep in her brain. As she walked forward, she found herself at another cross road. As she was trying to decide to go either left or right, she heard a loud crashing sound coming from the left. She hesitated for a moment, the logical side of her telling her that it was just a guard, a clumsy guard, that would catch her if she was found. The other, more impulsive part of her brain hold her legs to run towards the commotion, and she found that she was upon it before she'd even had a chance to think about it. As she pressed herself against the wall, she over heard a voice on the other side, talking so softly she had to strain her ears to hear. 

"You know, Dakota, I didn't volunteer to work for the tranical dictator of the tristate area to be put on child duty." A crisp, brittish voice complained from the other side.  

"You volunteered for this job?" A gravelly voice responded back, surprised. "They just kinda pulled me off the street." 

"Yes I did. I volunteered so I could make a difference! Maybe act as a positive influence on the dictator. Convince him to ease up on some laws, and maybe hire a interior decorator." The British voice bemoaned, but the gravelly voiced guy didn't seem to be listining. 

"He just said he liked my voice. Said it was distinct. Do I have a distinct voice to you?" The british voice didn't respond and so he asked again. "Yo, Balthazar, does my voice sound like a voice that would be considered distinct?" 

"What do you want me to say, Dakota? Yes, it's very distinct. Good job. And I told you, when we're on the job call me Cavendish." The Brit, now known as Cavendish, snapped at the other guard. 

"Well you could be nicer about it." Dakota shot back, and Melissa heard Cavendish sigh. 

"Sorry, Dakota, I'm just frustrated. There's so much more I could be doing, you know? So much more than protecting the dumb M.M.L." Melissa's eyes lit up and she let out a semi-audible gasp. The MML. She found it.  

"Hey, Cavendish, did you hear that?" Dakota whispered, and Melissa slapped her hands over her mouth as if that would redact the sound that had already escaped her. "You think it's that blonde headed girl again?" 

"Maybe? I don't know, I didn't see where she ran off too." 

"Should we go check it out?" Melissa started to hear some shuffling and she prepared to run. 

"I don't really care at this point." More shuffling. 

"Fine then, I will, Mr. Grumpy-pants." Dakota said, and Melissa began to hear footsteps walking closer to her. She didn't even wait until he got any closer, she just took off. She heard Dakota shout in surprise but she didn't have time to focus on what he was saying as she bolted back down the hallway she had just come from.  

_Left, Left, right_ She ran back from where she came, trying to at least find the room with the tube.  _Right, left, great did I take a left or right here?_ There was no time to think, so she just chose a direction. Unfortunately it seemed she'd ran in the wrong direction but she couldn't turn back now. She was facing two sets of stairs now, one going up and one going down. Up was closer to Doofenshmirtz' army, so she went down. Dakota was still chasing her, but she could practically hear him coming he was breathing so heavily. As Melissa took another turn, she made up her mind to duck into the nearest closet available. She took one last right and dived into the nearest room, a janitor's closet, and immediately covering herself in  mops and toilet paper. She held her breath for what felt like years until she heard the loud huffing of Dakota entering the hallway. 

"Hey – huff – kid?" Dakota called into the hallway and Melissa froze. She could hear her heart beating in her ears as the voice grew closer and his breathing became more stabilized. "Kid, look I'm not gonna hurt you, This is all probably some big misunderstanding..." He was stopped right in front of the Janitor's closet now, and his form covered the light that filtered through the crack at the bottom of the door. 

"Listen, I'm not gonna do anything to you, honest! I'm sure we can ta -"  

"DAKOTA!" An angry voice echoed from farther down the corridor. It was higher pitched and nasally, but it held a note of authority that Dakota's definitely did not. "What in the WORLD are you doing away from your post?" 

"Oh, Hi Elliot!" Dakota's semi-relaxed voice responded, but Elliot only shouted in response. 

"It's Mr. Decker to you, or Oh Mighty Zone Two Enforcer if you think it fits better." Melissa groaned as she heard Dakota's suppressed snicker. She hadn't even met this Elliot guy, and he already got on her nerves. He was the kind of person she couldn't wait to unemploy. Dakota seemed pretty nice though, aside from the whole "chasing her down to probably send her to prison" thing. He had a nice voice. "Also," Elliot's nasally voice cut through her thoughts, "You never answered my question. Are you still chasing that blonde girl?" 

"Uh... yeah. Yeah! She's a tricky one! I've been chasing her for the past hour now, but it should be okay if you want to get back to your daily rounds." Dakota laughed sheepishly and Melissa heard Elliot start to walk even closer.  

"I see what you're doing here, Dakota. You want to take up all the rebel-hunting fun for yourself! Well too bad."  

"Wh-What?" 

"You can go back to your _assigned_ location, Mr. Dakota. I will take over from here." 

"B-but, I mean, I'm the one who let her slip by me. I should be the one to find her!" Dakota tried to argue, but Elliot wouldn't have it. 

"That will be reflected in your end-of-the-day report. However, if you don't want even more marks, you will go back to your post." 

"Yeah, yeah, fine. Whatever. Good luck." Dakota pouted as he walked away.  Melissa groaned and sunk deeper into the pile of shredded toilet paper. Great. She was stuck until this Elliot guy either left the corridor or found her. She pulled her watch out again to try and test the signal again, and yet again it was no dice. She needed to get to a place with less concrete, but she had no clue how far underground she was.  

"Come on you stupid watch work!" She shook the device up and down as if that would help the device work any better. It didn't. Melissa sighed, putting the watch back on her wrist and slumping down. She sat still for a moment before taking the watch back off and shaking it again. After that she began to press every button in every pattern she could think of. She found a volume control, a stunner, a pedometer, and (most alarmingly of all) a small flash bomb that she almost activated. As she began to mindlessly press buttons, she was glad she had a distraction from her most likely demise. Suddenly Melissa's watch emitted a loud beep and everything stopped. Melissa frantically turned the volume all the way down on her watch, but it was too late. Elliot's footsteps began to creep closer to the closet. 

"What was that?" Elliot wondered out loud, and Melissa was slowly dying. She looked down at the incriminating object and wanted to swear. There was a large, red arrow on the screen pointing at the wall behind her.  

"What does that mean?" Melissa wondered, and she started analyzing the wall for a sign to tell her what her watch was trying to convey. As Elliot was getting closer, She felt along the wall for some kind of weapon. As her watch began to vibrate faster, a long stick was in her grasp and she pulled it, hoping it was a broom or something that she could fight with. What she didn't expect was it to make the floor give was to another tube. As she was whisked away to another – hopefully less dangerous – part of the building, she mentally wondered why there were so many tubes in this place. She wasn't complaining, though, as the tube was taking her closer to a place with signal.  As the tube came to an end, she found herself in another tiny closet, and after groping around the wall for a moment she was transported into a bigger room. What she was expecting was another broom closet, maybe even the tube room that brought her down here in the first place. What she was not expecting was to land in a bedroom of sorts. It was a tiny room, about big enough to house a bed and a dresser. Above the bed was a tiny window, just big enough to let light through, but not big enough to fit her if she needed to escape. However, it might be just enough room to get a signal.  

She hoisted herself up on the bed carefully, and she held her watch up as if she was baptizing it in the sunlight. As she tried to hold her balance on the bed, she looked down in an attempt to steady herself. However, as she looked down, she made eye contact with something underneath the bed, and she suppressed a scream.


End file.
